Shadowrun Eyeware
'Eyeware ' Cybereyes are likely the most common cyberware in the Sixth World. Once designed to help the blind, the cybereyes of today allow for even better vision than the original equipment—it’s not uncommon for anyone who can afford it to exchange perfectly functioning natural eyes with cybernetic replacements. Cybereyes can be purchased in any shape or color the user desires from perfectly natural seeming to the most outrageous of ocular designs. Color and patterns are easily altered by downloading a new skin. For those who don’t want to go for the full switch, many cybereye features are offered as non-replacement retinal modifications to the natural eyes. Eyeware subsystems either take up Capacity in a cybereye or Essence in a natural eye (not both). For both replacements and retinal mods, upgrades usually involve both eyes so the user’s vision is not unbalanced. *'Cybereyes': This system offers 20/20 vision for both eyes and includes an image link and an eye recording unit (for no extra cost), as well as capacity for various enhancement systems. *'Eye Recording Unit': The eye recording unit connects to the user’s optical nerves and records all data directly into attached storage (accessible by the user’s PAN). To prevent data theft, the user can opt to make this storage only accessible by special means (sim module, datajack, etc.). *'Flare Compensation': An implanted version of the flare compensation enhancement. (See Visual Sensors & Imaging Devices) *'Image Link': An implanted version of the image link enhancement. (See Visual Sensors & Imaging Devices) *'Low-Light Vision': This accessory allows the user to see normally in light levels as low as starlight. Total darkness still renders the user as blind as an unmodified person. *'Ocular Drone': This enhancement only affects one eyeball per purchase but it installs a small spyball drone in the user’s ocular cavity. The spyball functions as a normal cybereye until the user chooses to remove it and control it as though it were a standard spyball drone. A user who chooses to replace both eyes with ocular drones is effectively blind while both drones are operating apart from her. Not available as a retinal modification. *'Protective Covers': These can protect both cyber and normal eyes, and confer armor bonuses of +0D+1 to the eye area. Available in transparent or one-way reflective versions. *'Retinal Duplication': Can be loaded with a recording of someone else’s retina to create an almost perfect reproduction. Make an Opposed Test between the retinal duplication rating and the retinal scanner rating. *'Smartlink': An implanted version of the smartlink enhancement. This accessory interacts with a smartgun system to project the weapon’s angle of fire into the user’s vision, centering red crosshairs where the user is pointing and highlighting perceived targets. The smartgun’s laser rangefinder also calculates and displays the distance to the target. Additional data from the weapon, such as the ammunition level, heat buildup, and stress can also be displayed. Requires an image link. (See Firearm Accessories) *'Thermographic Vision': An implanted version of the thermographic vision enhancement. (See Visual Sensors & Imaging Devices) *'Vision Enhancement': An implanted version of vision enhancement. (See Visual Sensors & Imaging Devices) *'Vision Magnification': An implanted version of the vision magnification enhancement. (See Visual Sensors & Imaging Devices)